A Legolas Story
by roxmysoxworld
Summary: A girl some how manages to go to middle earth and she meets Legolas and she starts to fall in lover
1. Chapter 1

There is this girl who fell asleep one cold night. It was raining terribly hard and it was thunder and lightning. She had such a hard time falling asleep. But when she did she stared to dream. And she dreamed that she was in these woods and there were all these giant spiders around. She got scared and she decided that she was going to wake up. But she couldn't so she tired so hard she even started pinching her self but that didn't work either. So she found a stick and threw it in a different direction and so the spiders went the other way. And since she didn't know where she was, she decided to walk around the forest and see if she could get out. She started walking north even though she didn't know that she was. And after a while she started getting really tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep and end up as spider food. And then all of a sudden she sees this beautiful city and she says to her self that she must be sleeping because she has never seen such a beautiful city before. Hoping she is not dreaming she walks into the city and ask where she is. And then she sees the most faire, beautiful, and loveliest face she has ever seen. As she goes to open her mouth to say something but nothing comes out and of all things she sees him walking over to her.

"Excuse but I couldn't help but notice you look as if you are lost," said the beautiful elf.

"Yes, I could use some help," she stutters out.

"Well what can I help you with," says the beautiful elf.

"Could you please tell me where I am?"

"You are in Northern Mirkwood," he replied.

"Where is Mirkwood?"

"In Middle Earth"

"Oh. Where?"

"Middle Earth. But enough about this. What is your name? And where are you from since I am here and from Mirkwood." he asks.

"Well I'm from New York. And my name is Caitlyn Smith."

"Hello Caitlyn. I'm Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. And why don't we get you some new clothes and some food and a place to stay for the night."

"Ok thank you."

"Valandil, take this lady to the bed chambers and get her some new clothing and food"

"Yes you highness I'm right on that", says Valandil, "and miss right this way please."

After Caitlyn had put on her new clothes and ate some food she went to sleep hoping she would wake up in her own bed at her house in New York. But when she woke up she was still in this world she did not now of. Then she heard these elves outside her door talking.

"Do you think she is a spy of the enemy?" said Valandil.

"I'm not sure. She said she was from New York. Do you know where New York is?" said Legolas.

"No I don't. But if we ask if she a spy she would probably say no anyways."

"But until we know we should be nice to her. Because you can never be sure."

"So are those orders?"

"Yes they are till things get cleared up. You are dismissed Valandil," ordered Legolas.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I am not a spy of the enemy_," thought Caitlyn, "_who is the enemy anyways. Maybe I should ask._" As she sees Legolas entering the room she asks, "Just out of curiosity who is the enemy?"

"You don't know who the enemy is? Or are you just playing dumb?" says Legolas.

"No I really don't know who the enemy is? So could you please tell me? I don't think it would hurt."

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

So Legolas tells Caitlyn about the enemy and how they are trying to stop him.

"Do you think you will ever defeat him?" asked Caitlyn

"I don't know but I sure hope we will" said Legolas, "but for now how about we get some lunch and I will show you around the palace."

"That sounds good," she replied.

So that after noon they had the most wonderful lunch. They ate all different fruits and vegetables and even some bread.

"That was so delicious. Now what about that tour you said you were going to take me on?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Why don't we start in the library?" asked Legolas.

So as they were looking at the library all of a sudden Legolas hears a noise, and so does Caitlyn.

"What was that?" asked Caitlyn.

"I'm not sure," replied Legolas.

Then there was a crash through a window.

"Orcs!" yelled Legolas, "hurry run and go tell my father that the enemy has come. I'll try to stall them as long as possible. Go, quick."

As Caitlyn was running to get to Legolas father she thought to herself, "_what if I don't make it in time. What if Legolas dies? That would be horrible. I must hurry._


End file.
